Silencio
by Adrel Black
Summary: Cuando el rubio, ya con su abrigo encima le miró desde la puerta del rellano esperándole para ir a cenar Sherlock se dijo a si mismo que no tenía idea de por qué John era tan especial./ "Esta serie de drabbles participa en la actividad "¡Escribe si puedes!" para el 4 Aniversario del foro I am sherlocked"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos.

Como ya lo dije esta serie de drabbles es para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario del foro **I am Sherlocked.**

Felicidades a todos y todas.

Y como siempre este fic está dedicado a mi querida **Violette Moore.**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

 _ **SILENCIO**_

 **por**

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **I**

 **"Si Tu Lo Dices…"**

Sherlock escuchó la puerta del 221 B cerrarse con un golpe seco pero quedo, esa era la forma en que John cerraba las puertas, de modo que no hizo falta más para saber quién había entrado.

Aunque el hombre estaba de pie frente a la ventana tenía los ojos cerrados y tocaba en el violín una melodía tranquila, algún tipo de vals. Era una música llena de cursilería y sentimentalismo, pero solo surgía en su mente y había tenido que sacarla antes de que interrumpiera otros procesos de pensamiento verdaderamente importantes.

Los pasos pesados en la escalera le dijeron aún más cosas al detective sobre su compañero de piso; que había sido un día duro de trabajo en la clínica, que volvía a usar los horrendos mocasines cafés, que estaba ansioso por llegar pues subía los escalones de dos en dos, el susurro de la tela un escalón antes de llegar al rellano de la sala le dijo que John se estaba quitando el abrigo y la bufanda.

Todo ello sin abrir los ojos y ni siquiera utilizando al cien por cien sus sentidos ya que el violín le distraía un poco y amortiguaba muchos de los ruidos que John solía hacer.

Si él hubiera estado concentrado solo en John habría podido deducir si había aumentado o descendido de peso por solo el sonido de sus pasos, si estaba cansado, si tenía hambre, si tendría una nueva conquista. Todo sin mirarle, solo escuchándole subir las escaleras.

John no dijo nada, colgó su abrigo en el perchero y se dejó caer en su sillón con un resoplido, Sherlock supo que tenía frío cuando lo escuchó frotar sus manos entre si y luego intentar calentarlas con su aliento.

Aquello le asustaba, no el hecho de poder deducir todo aquello de John, siempre había sido posible para él saber cosas de las personas de aquella manera. No. Era más bien lo íntimo de sus deducciones, sabía que había algo distinto aun y cuando fueran los mismos pensamientos.

Saber que Molly tenía un novio nuevo no se sentía igual que saber que John tenía una nueva novia, saber que la Señora Hudson usaba un vestido nuevo no hacía que Sherlock se perdiera en los colores de éste, no como se perdía en las figuras extrañas, geométricas y complejas de los suéteres de John. Escuchar la voz agitada de Mycroft al teléfono mientras fingía que no estaba ejercitándose de nuevo —como si pudiera reducir un gramo —no se sentía de la misma forma que escuchar la respiración agitada de John luego de subir las escaleras.

Sherlock se dio media vuelta, John le miraba con la tranquilidad de quien ha llegado a casa, sus ojos azules parecían marrones a la luz menguante del atardecer en el salón. Sherlock se dio cuenta que esa información en cualquier persona parecería irrelevante, pero que en John era distintiva.

Arrancó una última nota al violín, la nota sonó un tanto destemplada a sus oídos, pero John no pareció notarlo, sonrió lentamente y las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugaron, Sherlock parpadeó al darse cuenta que sabía que cada que John sonreía se formaban exactamente tres arrugas en cada uno de sus ojos.

— ¿Debo aplaudir por tu interpretación? —murmuró John

—Solo si fue de tu agrado.

—Llegué solo para escuchar el final. Tendrías que volver a empezar.

— **Si tú lo dices.** —Respondió Sherlock y se quedó mirando al hombre.

John no apartó la vista, era uno de esos extraños momentos en los que por alguna razón que Sherlock no comprendía solo debía mirarlo, sin deducir nada, con la mente en blanco. El médico carraspeó luego de un momento y se acomodó en su sillón aunque no había necesidad.

—Tienes hambre —dijo Sherlock, no era un pregunta.

—Pues casi es la hora de cenar.

—Y quieres comer italiano.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó John que en realidad comería cualquier cosa, aunque italiano sonaba bien.

—Es… —Sherlock por un momento no supo que decir, era solo porque quería ir a Angelo's con John —lo deduzco por la forma en que colgaste el abrigo. —Eso sonaba mucho más inteligente que solo querer salir a cenar.

—Sherlock eso no es… eso no… —John frunció el entrecejo y Sherlock contó dos arrugas entre sus cejas. — **Si tú lo dices**...

El detective no estaba seguro de si John sabía que aquello era una mentira, el soldado no era la persona más brillante en cuestión de deducciones. Cuando el rubio, ya con su abrigo encima le miró desde la puerta del rellano esperándole para ir a cenar Sherlock se dijo a si mismo que no tenía idea de por qué John era tan especial.

 **"** **Si tú lo dices"** le susurró la voz de su conciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos.

Como ya lo dije esta serie de drabbles es para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario del foro **I am Sherlocked.**

Felicidades a todos y todas.

Para: **Violette Moore.**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

 _ **SILENCIO**_

 **por**

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **II**

 **"Alguien A Quien Amar"**

Caminaron en silencio los cinco minutos de camino que había entre Baker Street y Angelo´s; Sherlock lanzaba miradas solo para toparse con el perfil del Doctor que andaba con los ojos al frente y la mente en Dios sabrá donde, era raro que John se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Entonces una idea repentina le asaltó de la nada: y si John tenía una nueva conquista y él no se había percatado.

Pensó en todos los momentos de la semana, su compañero de piso no había hecho salidas extraordinarias, no había ropas nuevas, no había mensajes desacostumbrados, no había llegado al 221 oliendo a algún perfume extraño. No había nada.

No es que tuviera importancia, en realidad Sherlock estaba bastante seguro que una y otra vez, sin importar quien fuera la conquista, John regresaría al departamento y abandonaría a su novia en turno. Era solo que siempre que había mujeres en la vida de John éste se mostraba distraído, como en aquel momento.

Sherlock volvió a mirar. Nada.

Llegaron hasta Angelo´s aun en silencio, el hombre saludo a ambos efusivamente y les acompañó hasta la mesa de la ventana, que se había convertido en _su_ mesa con el paso del tiempo. Acercó los menús y una vela.

—Así es más romántico —aclaró tal y como hacía en cada ocasión.

Las primeras veces John había intentado aclarar que ellos no estaban en una cita, pero el hombre seguía sin escucharle. En la actualidad el Doctor ya no se molestaba en tales nimiedades, Sherlock se preguntó si aquello querría decir algo.

El extraño y prolongado silencio de John continuó a través de la espera por la cena, a Sherlock empezaba a molestarle.

El detective frunció un poco es ceño en un intento de descifrarlo.

— ¿Ha habido algo nuevo en la clínica? —la pregunta sonó simplona a sus oídos.

John le miró, sus ojos azules eran límpidos no había extraños secretos ocultos, ni novias secretas en ellos.

—No Sherlock, ya sabes el trabajo de siempre. —El moreno asintió. — ¿Qué tal tus casos?

—Lestrade no ha traído nada importante en semanas, ha sido bastante aburrido.

El rubio asintió y miró por la ventana, Sherlock siguió sus ojos, estaban fijos en un taxi estacionado justo en el lugar donde se había detenido el taxista, hacía un tiempo, durante su primer caso juntos.

— ¿Crees que se trate de otro taxista homicida? —y luego sin esperar respuesta Sherlock se contestó a sí mismo —me vendría bien una carrera para detener a un asesino despiadado.

— ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que haya dos taxistas homicidas que se estacionen en el mismo lugar mientras nosotros cenamos en la misma mesa?

—No muchas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos entonces?

—Sobre los archienemigos.

—Sí, hablamos sobre tu hermano, aunque entonces no sabía que era tu hermano. No Sherlock, me refería a las personas. Dijiste que no tenías novia, ni novio, ni amigos de ningún tipo.

—Ahora tú eres mi amigo —aclaró el detective.

Angelo apareció junto a la mesa llevando dos platos rebosantes de pasta. Los dejó en la mesa y lanzó a sus comensales grandes sonrisas de complicidad.

John comenzó a picotear su plato y continuó hablando, Sherlock no comprendía hacia donde se dirigía esa plática.

—A lo que me refiero es que entonces tu dijiste que no estabas interesado en las relaciones… —el moreno estaba perdido completamente —dijiste que las mujeres no eran tu área y que solo te interesaba tu trabajo.

—El trabajo mantiene mi cabeza a salvo de estallar por el aburrimiento. En estas semanas que Lestrade no ha tenido ni un solo caso que me amerite he tenido que estar componiendo para sofocar el encierro.

—Si pero… Sherlock tu trabajo es lo más importante que tienes…

—Claro.

—No hay nada más importante que eso para ti.

— ¿Qué sería más importante que el trabajo?

John parecía un poco decepcionado, el detective lo notó en la forma en que sus ojos volvieron al plato y ya no se levantaron.

—No sé, tal vez **alguien a quien amar** —soltó el Doctor casi de manera casual.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon en un intento de entender lo que el Médico intentaba decirle con aquella conversación críptica, pero no pudo sacar nada en blanco. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Watson trajo a colación un robo ocurrido en Francia y que había tenido a los medios de comunicación ocupados durante toda esa semana.

John no volvió a hacer alusión a su primera plática en Angelo´s pero en la mente de Sherlock las palabras que había dicho su amigo siguieron dando vueltas en su mente durante días completos sin que pudiera entender la razón.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos.

Como ya lo dije esta serie de drabbles es para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario del foro **I am Sherlocked.**

Felicidades a todos y todas.

Para: **Violette Moore.**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

 _ **SILENCIO**_

 **por**

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **III**

 **"Una Promesa Es…"**

Sherlock continuó sintiéndose inquieto a lo largo de las semanas.

El detective luego de haber cenado en Angelo's se había dado a la tarea de averiguar qué era lo que ocurría, pero no había variaciones en la rutina de John, cada mañana se levantaba y desayunaba tostadas y té. Cada día se vestía igual, camisa y pantalón de vestir si tenía que ir a la clínica; suéter de lana y jeans desgastados si era su día de descanso. Sus horribles zapatos cafés eran los de siempre, su saco era igual, su corte de cabello era el mismo, algo más largo que el reglamentario que había usado en los inicios de su amistad.

Del apartamento directo a la clínica, de la clínica directo al apartamento, no había salidas a beber con Lestrade, ni cervezas acompañando a Mike.

Nada. Solo sus silencios incipientes y las largas miradas a Sherlock cada que este comenzaba a tocar la melodía cursi que no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Al final luego de casi tres semanas Sherlock decidió que necesitaba ayuda y se dirigió a Lestrade, esperó a que el Inspector abandonara Scotland Yard en su hora de comida y lo acorraló.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Greg al ver al detective junto a su auto.

—Necesitaba hacerte unas preguntas.

— ¿Preguntas? —Inquirió el hombre —Sherlock, solo tengo una hora para desayunar.

—Te preguntaré mientras comes.

Lestrade soltó un suspiró de resignación y asintió. Sabía que no podría deshacerse del detective hasta que le respondiera lo que fuera que necesitara.

A cinco minutos en auto de la Central de Scotland Yard Lestrade estacionó el auto y se dispuso a sentarse en la banca de un pequeño parquecillo. Sacó un sándwich y un termo con café y con el detective sentado a su lado se dispuso a desayunar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitas preguntar?

—Es John.

— ¿Qué hay con él?

—Está comportándose de manera extraña.

—Bueno, todos hemos sabido siempre que es extraño, pero… ¿qué persona cuerda iría a vivir contigo?

— ¿Dices que es extraño por mi causa?

Lestrade sonrió y en los ojos le bailó un entendimiento que escapaba para Sherlock. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos al detective, era como si Lestrade comprendiera algo que él no. Cosa que no había sucedido jamás en la historia.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que se está comportando extraño?

—Fuimos a cenar hace un par de semanas y él… Tuvimos una plática críptica que terminó con él diciéndome que tener a alguien a quien amar era más importante que el trabajo.

Lestrade soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué?

—Es obvio.

—No lo es —aquella conversación estaba peor a cada momento —no tiene nada de obvio.

Lestrade le miraba petulante.

—Te vanaglorias de ser el más observador, pero en realidad se te escapan las cosas más obvias.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Sherlock mientras se tiraba de un mechón con molestia.

—Él está enamorado.

—Eso es absurdo, no tiene ninguna compañera nueva. Le he vigilado. —Lestrade negó con la cabeza —Sarah sigue siendo su compañera, pero John no se ha acercado a ella yo no creo que estén pensando volver.

—No deberías hacer eso, John no es un apéndice, él tiene derecho a hacer una vida aparte de ti.

Sherlock miró a Lestrade y el Inspector se sintió mal de lo que miró en los ojos del otro. Había tristeza y confusión.

—Mira Sherlock, no es lo que tú crees.

—Entonces ¿qué es?

—Una vez en una de las salidas a beber que John y yo tuvimos él me confesó que está enamorado de alguien, alguien que no le corresponde y creo que él se ha cansado de intentar ocultarlo.

— ¿Quién es?

—No puedo decirlo, se lo prometí.

—Una promesa son solo palabras. Yo… —las facciones de Sherlock cambiaron hacia la tristeza de nuevo —yo podría ayudarle, además todas las mujeres quieren a John —Lestrade sonrió de nuevo —siempre hay mujeres siguiéndole en la fila del supermercado o las niñeras en el parque. —Sherlock soltó el aire pesadamente.

— **Una promesa es** inquebrantable, Sherlock. —El inspector se levantó del banco del parque y como despedida dijo: —Él te lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

Lestrade nunca había visto a Sherlock tan serio y perdido en su mente como en aquel momento.

—Estás bien —el moreno asintió —ven, te llevaré a Baker Street.

—Caminaré —respondió el detective, se puso de pie y echó a andar a paso lento, algo nada propio de él.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos.

Como ya lo dije esta serie de drabbles es para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario del foro **I am Sherlocked.**

Felicidades a todos y todas.

Para: **Violette Moore.**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

 _ **SILENCIO**_

 **por**

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **IV**

 **"La Genética Importa"**

John comenzó a preocuparse por Sherlock aquella misma tarde. Cuando llegó lo encontró echado en el sillón hecho un ovillo y arrebujando su larguirucho cuerpo dentro del batín azul.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta si estoy bien? ¿Qué no es obvio que estoy bien?

— ¿Todo el mundo?

—Lestrade lo preguntó, la Señora Hudson ha venido a preguntarlo al menos dos veces y ahora tú.

John se retiró, era obvio que Sherlock tenía uno de sus berrinches y en esos casos lo mejor que se podía hacer era alejarse y permitir que se le pasara.

Sin embargo, el berrinche no pasó. Los días fueron y vinieron y Sherlock siguió echado en el sillón de manera obstinada. A la vuelta de una semana John llamó a Mycroft.

—Así que vuelves a hacer berrinches como cuando tenías seis años —dijo el mayor de los Holmes mientras jugueteaba con el mango de su paraguas y se sentaba en el sillón de John.

Sherlock por su parte sentado en el sillón de enfrente lanzaba miradas envenenadas a John que permanecía en el sofá a una distancia prudente de los hermanos.

— ¿Por qué lo llamaste?

—No quieres comer, no quieres tomar casos, no quieres levantarte del puto sillón, Sherlock.

—Por Dios Sherlock —el detective y el médico miraron a Mycroft —así que por fin lo has aceptado.

— ¿Aceptado? —preguntó John.

—No digas estupideces —retobó Sherlock.

—La verdad hermanito te tomó demasiado tiempo averiguarlo. Yo lo supe, pues… desde el primer día.

—No podías saberlo entonces, yo no lo sabía entonces.

—Pero yo sí. Así que cuándo se lo dirás.

—Nunca.

—Esa es una mala decisión.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás tu a Lestrade?

John se sentía perdido en aquella conversación, era como estar mirando un juego de tenis tan rápido que no alcanzas a ver la pelota. Aun así fue extraño mirar como el Señor "Gobierno Británico" enrojecía de forma violenta ante lo que había dicho su hermano.

—Nunca —respondió Mycroft.

—Que hagamos lo mismo será entonces una cuestión de genética.

—Sin duda, **la genética importa** —Mycroft se puso de pie. —Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía John, encontrará la solución para esto muy pronto.

Sherlock soltó una risilla seca y sin gracia mientras su hermano abandonaba el 221B.

El médico estaba ahora más confundido que antes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos.

Como ya lo dije esta serie de drabbles es para conmemorar el cuarto aniversario del foro **I am Sherlocked.**

Felicidades a todos y todas.

Para: **Violette Moore.**

Que lo disfruten

* * *

 _ **SILENCIO**_

 **por**

 ** _Adrel Black_**

* * *

 **V**

 **"'Peligro', Es Mi Segundo Nombre** **"**

Una vez que Mycroft se fue, John se acercó y encendió la chimenea. Sherlock le miraba, el silencio se había hecho pesado.

El soldado se dejó caer en su sillón, echando la espalda al frente apoyó los codos con las rodillas e intentó encontrar los ojos multicolores de su amigo.

—No entendí lo que ocurrió —decía —no entendí de que hablaban tú y Mycroft. —Bueno, —retomó John —supongo que nos quedaremos aquí hasta el fin de los días. Tu callado y yo intentando entender que es lo que sucede.

El detective obstinado no decía nada. Aun así John podía contar como triunfo que el detective no se levantará de su sillón y se encerrara en su habitación como solía hacer cuando estaba enfurruñado.

— ¿Por qué te quedas aquí John? —le preguntó luego de un rato.

—Esta es mi casa.

—Llegaste a Londres, roto luego de la guerra, sin mucho dinero, sin amigos cercanos ni familia. Conseguiste un departamento amueblado y céntrico a un precio económico que tendrías que compartir con alguien a quien en tu blog calificaste como "loco".

John estaba silencioso, recordaba cuando había escrito aquellas palabras, como luego de haber pasado meses vagabundeando en un mundo gris el encuentro con Sherlock había ocurrido en forma de una casualidad, recordaba como volvió a su oscuro cuartucho y encendió su portátil, recordaba haber dejado las palabras fluir, luego de no tener nada que escribir en su desierto blog por meses, por fin algo extraño y significante ocurría en su día. Claro que lo había llamado "loco", en el momento "impresionante" o "increíble" había sonado demasiado para alguien a quien acaba de conocer.

—Te obligué a corretear conmigo saltando de techo en techo el día siguiente a aquel en el que nos conocimos, luego casi te matan, a ti y a Sarah y luego solo a ti, en la piscina. Siempre estoy poniéndote en peligro.

— **"** **Peligro" es mi segundo nombre**.

—Tu segundo nombre es Hamish. —John no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada ante la mirada seria del moreno.

—Era solo una expresión Sherlock.

—Claro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

John pensó que no tenía sentido seguir mordiéndose la lengua como un cobarde. Aun así el miedo a poner en riesgo su amistad le atenazaba.

—Yo me quedo aquí porque quiero estar contigo, porque tú eres importante para mí. Porque hace mucho que decidí que ésta es la vida que yo quiero, dormir mal, correr, cenar fuera, las cabezas en el refrigerador y las explosiones de los electrodomésticos, las serenatas a la mitad de la noche, las rabietas, las alacenas sin despensa, si yo pudiera elegir mi vida sería esta.

—Nadie quiere esta vida. —Y luego con voz cansada y sin coherencia alguna soltó —mi hermano está enamorado de Lestrade.

Aquello descolocó a John, "mi hermano", "enamorado" "Lestrade" en una sola frase y en ese orden hicieron que frunciera el entrecejo intentando encontrar sentido.

— ¿Tu hermano Mycroft?, —Sherlock asintió —¿enamorado? —Sherlock asintió de nuevo. — ¿De Greg?

—No sé su nombre, pero es el único Lestrade que conocemos.

—Bien. Eso es inesperado, pero es bueno.

—También estoy enamorado de alguien.

El estómago de John se retorció, podía ser anticipación o podía ser miedo, o podían ser ambas, sin embargo cuando los dos se miraron ninguno tuvo duda de que lo que los dos sentían era correspondido.

—Creo que deberíamos salir a cenar con Angelo —dijo el doctor.

—Me parece apropiado.

Mientras estaban de pie al lado de perchero John acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Sherlock, el detective cerró los ojos y sintió como de manera muy ligera el que era su compañero de aventuras, su mejor amigo le besaba.

El detective sonrió.

Mientras ambos andaban hacia el restaurant Sherlock murmuró:

— ¿Crees que mi hermano tenga alguna posibilidad con Lestrade?

—Sí.

—Tal vez deberíamos darles un empujón.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Tal vez si —respondió John mientras tomaba la mano de Sherlock y seguían caminando.

* * *

Que alivio haber escrito algo de este fandom de nuevo ¡Por Fin!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Estaremos de manteles largos todo el mes, así que de nuevo felicidades a todos!

 **Adrel Black**


End file.
